The Never Expected
by Livid Shipper
Summary: Well, This is my fictional idea about the continuance of SVU's Season Finale, "Her Negotiation". First Fan fiction (Don't be rude) Review & Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**(I own no one, all characters belong to Dick Wolf.)**

Olivia was exhausted; it was a very long, tough and horrible case. She was also mad, with the Judge's decision of dismissing the case against William Lewis. And the worst part of all is that he was out on bail. Olivia had a bad feeling about this but there was nothing she could do.

She sat her groceries on her kitchen counter. She looked at her apartment, something looked different about it, but she didn't know what. Right when she was about to go to her bedroom, Her phone rang, She took a deep breath before answering, she wasn't in a mood to talk.

"Detective Benson."

"_Hello detective."_

"Oh, Hi Brian."

''_You okay?''_

''Not really.''

"_Do you want me to come over?"_

"Not really, it's not that I don't want to be with you, I do, I just-I want to be alone for a while.''

"_Tough case?'' _

"Yes, This Weird Psycho enjoys raping and torturing women."

"_Oh, Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Good Bye."_

"Bye, oh and Bri?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you."

"_I love you too."_

She smiled and hung up. She loved the fact that Brian cared about her, it was so sweet. She was going to go to bed, but she couldn't just leave her groceries there. When she started putting her things away, she heard a loud noise coming from the bedroom; she walked away from her kitchen, and went to investigate.

"Hello?" There wasn't a response so she tried again. "Hell-

"Welcome home Detective Benson." He said as he held a gun to her neck. A creepy smile began to appear on his face "We're going to have some much fun."

He grabbed her arm and took her to the bedroom.

**Well, this is my first Fan fiction, so please don't be rude and tell me what you think :) Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two, I made it a little longer than the first one, and I hope you like it! **

After a huge struggle, he finally could throw her at the bed.

"It's time to play honey." He smiled when he saw her curl up in her bed

"Please!" She whimpered "Don't do this."

He laughed "Not so tough now, right detective?"

Olivia feared for her life, she needed to do something, but what? She didn't have her gun or her cell phone. _"Damn it!" _She thought. She got off her bed quickly and she started looking for something in her nightstand, anything that could save her life.

"What are you looking for, huh? A gun? I don't think you're really going to find something, I've been in your house for a while, and I searched every inch." He grabbed her arm, and he threw her on to the bed.

He got on top of her, and he grabbed her neck "You're going to do everything I say, alright?" He took of his belt and he put it around her neck. "You're my bitch now!"

Olivia cried, he was pulling the belt too hard. "I-I Can't breathe."

He chuckled "Don't worry; I won't kill, Not yet." He got up, without removing the belt from her neck, but loosening it. "Get on all fours." He ordered.

She did as she was told, He started rubbing her ass with his hand "You really got a nice ass" He said as he yanked her pants down to her knees, and did the same with her panties. Right when he was about to take his pants down, they both heard a knock on the door. William Froze for a second, then he stood up and he got his gun.

"Get up." He ordered "You're going to answer the door, and you will make whoever is there go away, but if I you say something that makes suspicion, I'll kill you and the person who's at the door, Understood?"

She nodded and walked to the door. She looked through her peephole, she sighed sadly when she saw who it was. She opened the door carefully.

"Hi Brian" She said, smiling weakly

"Hey! I came over to check if you were ok, I know you said that you wanted to be alone, I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired" She said nervously

"Are you sure? You look a bit overwhelmed" He asked. She was lying, and he knew it. Olivia wasn't a good liar, it's pretty easy to find out when she's lying, because she avoids eye contact, and she starts rubbing her hands nervously.

"I was sleeping, and you woke me up, I got scared." She lied "Brian, I don't want to sound rude, but I need to catch up on some sleep"

"Yeah…" He eyed her suspiciously "But just in case, I have my phone on, call me if you need me, okay?"

She nodded and she shut the door before he could do or say anything else. She leaned against the door, she cupped her face in her hands and started crying.

"Good, Very good sweetheart. You're boyfriend really does care about you. Too bad he might never see you again" He smiled and pointed his gun to her neck "Since there are no more distractions, I think we can move on."

He sat her on the couch "Don't move." He walked to the kitchen and turned the stove on "You know, I've changed my mind on how we're going to start our fun."

Olivia, realizing what he was talking about, she ran to the bedroom and locked herself in, knowing that he could throw the door down easily, she pushed her night stand against it.

William turned around to make sure Olivia wasn't planning anything; well she did it faster than he thought. He walked over the door and knocked on it "Detective Benson." He sang "Open the door, or I'll throw it down, and you'll get it worse."

She was terrified, there were two things she could do, either she could alarm someone by throwing something out of her window, or she could stay there and wait for the torture she was about to experience. She didn't think it twice when she grabbed a glass photo frame and she threw it out the window, she waited a second and nothing happened, so she was going to try her luck again, when she saw a hole thru her door, then another and another. Reacting to what was happening; she walked from a side to another, thinking at what she could do. When she realized that she was defeated, she sat down on her bed and tried to stay clamed.

When Lewis made a hole big enough to look through it, he saw Olivia Sitting on her bed looking down "You little bitch, you thought I wouldn't be able to come in?" He shoved her nightstand and it finished at the other end of the room "I'm not that stupid!"

"I know…I'm-I'm Sorry." She said quietly

"It's too late for apologies now!" He smirked, he grabbed her arm and he shoved her in to a chair that was in her room. He ripped her blouse off and he used it to tie her. "Since you opened the window, I'm leaving you here, with it opened, by the way it's 5 degrees outside, it's freezing! But don't worry; I'll come with something to warm you up." He winked and walked away

He came back five minutes later with many different things, like spoons, forks, coins, etc. "I like to use variety, and like I already used hot hangers and Stove knobs, I'm going to change it now."

He approached her and started to touch her arms softly, making Olivia shiver "Wouldn't it be a shame if these beautiful arms would get burns?" He didn't think it twice when he let a spoon drop on her arm

She let out a scream, hoping that someone would hear her.

"You smell that? Burnt Flesh, Mmmm…It's delicious." He grabbed a fork this time and he let it drop on her thigh "Ah…You see that? My little friend is waking up." He said pointing to his pants

She screamed, like she never did "Please! Don't do it again! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Fine, but only because my friend is awake, and I need to satisfy him" He took his pants and his underwear off. She gulped when she saw his length, _"How can that fit in my mouth!? Besides it's disgusting!" _She thought

"Big isn't it?" He grinned "Now open that mouth for me babe."

Olivia sat still and did nothing.

"I said OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" He stuck his fingers inside of her mouth and opened it forcibly, and shoved his penis in her, not even giving her a chance to breath "I you dare bight me, I swear That I'll beat the crap out of you, Okay?"

She nodded and started sucking on him. She wasn't a fan of oral, in fact she hated it.

He groaned and starting thrusting harder and deeper, too deep that Olivia started choking on him

He chuckled "You don't like it? Well you haven't tasted anything yet! Prepare that throat for me cause' I'm Cumming!"

He groaned loudly one more time before he exploded in her mouth. Olivia tried to swallow it but it tasted awful, so she spit it out

"Bitch, I told you to swallow it!"

"I can't it's so disgusting"

"That ain't my problem, and since you spit it to the floor, you're going to eat it from there!"

"But-But I Didn-

"Nothing! You're going to eat it because I say so!" He grabbed the back of her head and slammed it to the floor "LICK IT!"

Olivia licked every single drop from the floor and swallowed it carefully, trying not to taste it.

"Tasty?" He smiled "You know, you're good at this, your boyfriend is very lucky." He started touching her face with his gun "I don't want to kill you, but I don't have a choice, but don't worry, not right know."

"You don't have to do this, there are easier ways o resolve this!" She cried

"No, there are not, now shut up, because we are not done yet!" He slapped her

"No please, I did everything you have said, please stop! I've suffered enough."

He laughed "We've only been together like 3 hours and you're already tired!?Sorry but we still got like 15 hours ahead Honey!"

He threw her to the bed, but right when he was about to rape her, They heard the door slam open.

"NYPD! William get out from wherever you are!"

Olivia sighed relieved when she heard that familiar voice at her door.

**Who could it be? You'll find out in chapter 3, Stay tuned :) Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it!" William said

"William Lewis, I know you're here, so get the fuck out, NOW!" Nick shouted

William grabbed his gun and he untied Olivia, he grabbed her and they both walked slowly out the room with the gun pointing to Olivia's head. "Don't shoot."

"Oh my god! Olivia are you alright?" Nick asked

"Don't even think about answering!" He said to Olivia and turned to look at Nick. "She won't say anything; otherwise, I'll kill her."

"Don't-Don't do that" He sighed. "William, don't make this harder on you, please, give me that gun."

He grinned. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"No, absolutely not, but we can work this out, okay? You just need to lower your gun."

"Or what?"

"I'll give you ten seconds or I'm going to do something I'm not supposed to."

He didn't answer; he stood there and lowered his gun to her neck. Nick looked at Olivia who was crying and was mouthing _''Don't do It.''_ to him

"One…Two…Three…Four…Fiv-"

Right before Nick could finish, a Gunshot was heard.

"Olivia, Olivia!" Nick ran towards her and caught her before she could fall "NYPD, Portable to Central, I need a bus at Detective Benson's apartment right now"

William, realizing what he had just done, he made a run for it. Nick was so busy that he didn't even notice when he escaped.

"Liv! Olivia! Stay with me! The ambulance is almost here." Nick said to her while he made pressure on her shoulder, luckily he had shot her there and not at her head or neck.

The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later and so did Cragen

"Nick, Nick! What the hell happened!?" He asked when he saw the paramedics tying to stop the bleeding from Olivia's shoulder

"She-She was shot by this Prick, um…Wi-William Lewis" He said worried "I'll go with her, I'll call you later when I have news about her."

He nodded and saw him run to the ambulance.

When they arrived to the hospital, they wouldn't let nick know how she was or how she was going to be, so he decided to go to the waiting room and call Olivia's boyfriend. It had been a while since they'd talked to each other, but this time he was willing to get his pride out of the way, just for Olivia.

"_Brian Cassidy" _

"Hey Brian, it's Nick."

"_Oh, what's up?" _

"Um, Olivia, she, uh, she…"

"_Olivia? What-What happened to her!?"_

"She got shot, the doctors haven't told me how she is and-"

"_What!? Oh fuck! How much time ago was it?" _

"About twenty minutes ago."

"_TWENTY MINUTES! YOU'RE CALLING ME TWENTY MINUTES LATER!? WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!?"_

"Look! It all happened so fast and-"

"_Oh forget it! Just tell me at which hospital you're at."_

"Mercy Hospital."

"_Alright, you're at the waiting room right?"_

"Ye-Yes."

"_Don't move, I'll be in there in ten."_

"Okay" He said and he hung up

Nick started to panic, Olivia was hurt and he didn't do anything to stop William. And besides that the doctors wouldn't tell him, how she was.

"Fuck!" He said as he punched the wall

"You'll have to pay for whatever you destroy, Are you related to Olivia Benson?" A doctor said

"I'm her partner, Detective Nick Amaro." He flashed his badge at him

"Oh, well she's out of danger, we were able to stop the bleeding and take the bullet out, She just got out of surgery, she's sedated, so she needs to rest."

"Oh god! Thank you!"

The doctor nodded and walked back to the emergencies room. Right when the doctor walked away, he saw Brian approach.

"Hey! Where is Olivia?" Brian asked

"She's out of danger; she just got out of surgery but she's sedated"

"But she's going to be fine, right?"

"Yes, I-I think so."

"Where did this happen? It was at her apartment, right?"

"Uh- yeah, I went to her apartment because some neighbors were complaining about a lot of noise, Like a domestic fight at her apartment, so I figured it was William, so I broke in and I, uh-I told him to drop his gun, but he wouldn't listen, and right when I was about to aim my gun on him, he-he shot her."

"Wait, you were with her?"

"Yeah…"

"And you didn't do a damn thing! You know when someone has a gun to somebody's head, you can't tell them you're gonna shoot them! What the hell where you thinking!?"

Nick rubbed his face and sat down "I know! Don't you think I'm realizing that!? I kind of panicked, I-I just said it, I didn't think about what was I saying, I'm-I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? You're SORRY!? Well thanks! That helps a lot right now!"

Nick was about to respond, when he got a phone call.

"Amaro"

"_Hey Nick, How's Liv?"_

"Hey cap'n, she's fine, she's out of danger"

"_Oh, that's great. But Nick we got a huge problem."_

"What?"

"_William, That bastard escaped, again"_

"Oh that was my fault, I'm sorry captain, I didn't cuff him right away, I went to check on Liv and he must've escaped when I was distracted."

"_Don't worry nick, we'll find him." _

"I hope so, I got to go" He hung up and looked at Brian

"What?" Nick asked

"We need to find that son of bitch, and don't tell me you weren't talking about him, because I heard everything."

"I'm not, and yes we need to find him, And when I do I'm going to beat the crap out of that guy!"

"With that I agree."

"C'mon I have an Idea at where he might be"

Both men walked out of the hospital and went to Olivia's apartment.

**Here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy lately. Please Review :) **


End file.
